


Win-Win, old man

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Clint Barton Bingo, Injury Recovery, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Even without looking at Pietro, Clint knew that he said something wrong. Something terrible, terrible wrong that would bite him in the ass. Maybe it was the small rustling of sheets or the sound of something thrown on the ground. It didn’t matter. He just gave Pietro enough to turn the situation around however the younger man wanted.





	Win-Win, old man

„It‘s not fair!“

Clint sighed. It wasn‘t that he hadn‘t heard the sentence for the… god knows hundredth time. It wasn‘t that the fact that he was exhausted and tired. It was the fact that he couldn‘t leave. Steve had specifically told him that it was his fault that Pietro had been injured and maybe Steve was right, but still, it wasn‘t fair that he had to play babysitter. And it wasn‘t even a serious injury, Pietro had just been shot in the leg. Well, twice. From the enemy. And once by Clint. On accident. He was getting too old for this shit.

„You know what‘s not fair? That I have to be your nanny. Now shut up.“, Clint grumbled and tossed a paperback at the young man's head. Pietro dodged it with a wide grin.

„Why? Not your kink, old man?“

„You liked it when I put you over my knee, so shut it.“

„We could do something like that… yes?“

Clint groaned and let his head fall against the armrest of the couch. He really didn‘t need these kinds of pictures in his head. He really, really didn‘t. At least not now.

„I‘d just like to. You treat me like I‘m made of glass.“, the kid murmured and Clint felt bad.

„Pietro, you‘re hurt. A bullet missed an artery in your leg. You can‘t even stand without getting dizzy. I know you‘re bored, but the doc said nothing strenuous. That means sex, too, because either we had to move you to your side where your blood floss will be blocked or something like that or we move you on your stomach where you put pressure on the wounds or we move your leg and that‘s just the same as with option one. The faster you heal, the sooner we can do whatever you want.“

Even without looking at Pietro, Clint knew that he said something wrong. Something terrible, terrible wrong that would bite him in the ass. Maybe it was the small rustling of sheets or the sound of something thrown on the ground. It didn’t matter. He just gave Pietro enough to turn the situation around however the younger man wanted.

„So… if I‘m good and I‘m not moving, we _can_ have sex, right? I‘ll even promise to shut up.“

Okay, that opportunity was just too good to pass on.

„What did you have in...“, Clint began and swallowed when he turned to Pietro. Who was now laying flat on the bed as the doctor had advised a few days earlier. Naked, cock half hard in his right hand.

„Come here?“, the younger man asked and made a beckoning gesture with his left hand. Clint just nodded dumbly, still not knowing what Pietro had in mind, but felt himself harden in his trousers regardless, his mouth going dry.

„I saw something on the internet. A man under over a woman, licking her while she used her mouth on him. Should work with men, too, right?“, Pietro asked and bit on his lower lip. Clint let out a small moan.

„Sixty-nine.“, he croaked. Pietro just raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Clint‘s jeans.

„Call it what you want, but you need to take the jeans off for it, right? I mean, it would be perfect. You can watch if I put any bad pressure on my leg, we can have sex and you will shut me up. Win win for everyone, old man.“, Pietro continued, hand still on his cock, stroking slowly, the grin still on his face. Before Clint knew it he had already pulled his jeans and boxers down, climbing nervously on the bed. He only tried it once, and that had been in Pietro‘s position. Didn‘t end well.

„Just… tell me when I‘m choking you, yeah?“, he whispered and Pietro laughed lightly.

„I think I have enough strength in my arms to stop that, don‘t you think?“

Clint moaned before Pietro had even touched his cock. They both knew that Pietro was stronger than it seems. They liked it that way. Still didn‘t mean that Clint couldn‘t get rough or that accidents didn‘t happen.

„Still, just push me down if it happens, yeah?“, Clint asked and knelt over his boyfriend, spreading his legs enough that Pietro‘s head fit exactly between him. Which brought him to the perfect position to reach Pietro‘s cock.

Pietro laughed lightly and stroked Clint‘s side before Clint felt something hot and warm around his cock. He moaned loudly and pushed himself down, trying to match Pietro‘s rhythm and watching Pietro‘s leg at the same time. 

When it didn‘t move, Clint began to suck, groaned around the cock in his mouth when Pietro moaned. Fuck, that was good. When Pietro began to suck Clint felt himself bucking down and then pushed up by Pietro. He could feel the vibrations of Pietro‘s chuckle when Clint moaned before he felt the cock in his mouth twitching and the vibrations around him getting more intense, Pietro‘s moans becoming louder before he felt his own cock twitch and a few white spots appeared behind Clint‘s eyelids – he hadn‘t even known that he closed his eyes. Pietro swallowed his come down and then just pushed up, not enough to put any pressure on his leg, but enough to almost choking Clint before the bitter taste of semen coated his mouth, a loud scream behind him. Clint swallowed and let the cock fall from his mouth before he moved around laid next to his boyfriend.

„Happy?“, Clint grumbled and pulled the covers up. Pietro smiled lightly and nodded, eyes not opening.

„Can I get cuddles now? Won‘t move the leg either, promise.“, Pietro said, voice hoarse. Clint groaned and pressed his mouth on Pietro‘s, tasting himself, mixing their taste.

„Sure. Good behavior should always get its reward.“, Clint said, laying his head on Pietro‘s chest, trying to ignore the scar tissue from the old wound shots. A chuckle went through his boyfriend.

„I‘ll remind you, old man.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> Written for the [MCU Kink Bingo on Tumblr](https://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com/%22), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request, just let me know it there :)


End file.
